


tell me how to turn your love on

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, sorry yifan, special appearance from Mama Do, they're watching Coco in 2018 bc reasons, you go mama do four for you mama do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: Kyungsoo hasn’t had his first kiss yet. Junmyeon is determined to fix that.





	tell me how to turn your love on

The first time it happens, they are watching The Princess Diaries in Junmyeon’s apartment while eating dinner that Kyungsoo made. Junmyeon is sprawled across the couch, head resting on Kyungsoo’s stomach. He doesn’t mind, but once in a while he rests his bowl on Junmyeon’s forehead just to annoy him.

“I never understood the whole hype about first kisses,” Junmyeon says, sipping his apple juice thoughtfully. It would’ve been a nice start to an otherwise logical argument, but the whole wise vibe is punctuated by his straw making a slurping sound. Curse snack-sized juice boxes and their too little servings! “I mean sure, it’s your first. And firsts are usually a big thing. But it’s just a kiss.”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo hums, not really paying attention. He likes The Princess Diaries. Princess Mia is funny.

“I mean, look at Mia. No one pops their leg anymore during kisses, even during the most romantic dates.” Junmyeon continues to rant, waving his chopsticks around. “This is forming unrealistic expectations for little children, you know.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo snorts, feeding the latter a piece of beef from his bowl to shut him up. “Seriously, though. I get your point, but what’s with the bitterness? Did your first kiss suck or something? Pun not intended.”

Junmyeon pauses to think, chewing slowly. “Hmm, no, not really. It was more anticlimactic than it was terrible,” He muses. “It was with my first girlfriend back in high school. Third year, remember? Jung Soojung, the assistant head cheerleader back then. We did the whole ‘I’ll walk you back home even if my house is that way’ thing after our ice cream date and when we reached her porch, she kissed me. It was nice, but not the fireworks and sparkles that everyone says it is. It was just...well, slightly damp. It did taste like cherry chapstick, though. I’ll give the stereotypes and Katy Perry that.” He opens his mouth after regaling his tale, looking up at him expectantly. Kyungsoo dutifully feeds him a spoonful of rice, even though he has his own rice bowl.

“Pretty sure everyone in our year used cherry chapstick, so it doesn’t matter who you chose to kiss, it will taste like cherry chapstick.” He snickers, wiping off a stray grain of rice from Junmyeon’s chin with his thumb. Kyungsoo personally likes the strawberry one better. “Hmm. Maybe you just didn’t like her that much, that’s why the sparks aren’t there.”

“Maybe. S’cool, though. The breakup was mutual, and we’re still friends until now. We’re classmates in Anthropology, remember? Which reminds me, she has my notes from last week.” Junmyeon frowns. “Anyway, what about you?”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo reaches to steal a carrot from Junmyeon’s bowl. He could reach for the plate of kimchi and stir-fried vegetables on the coffee table, but that means jostling Junmyeon from his very comfortable position.

“Your first kiss,” The latter says. “What was it like?”

Normally, Kyungsoo would skillfully evade this topic whenever their other friends bring their sexcapades and dating stories up. It’s usually Baekhyun or Chanyeol or Jongdae who starts this kind of shit up, usually over drinks and samgyupsal, usually when one of them is either shitfaced or heartbroken. He doesn’t like talking about it, thinks it’s not anyone’s business. But it’s just him and Junmyeon, his best friend of many years (he stopped counting), so he shrugs and replies, “I haven’t had my first kiss.”

“What?” Junmyeon is disbelieving, but Kyungsoo cannot detect any malice or judgment on his tone. He rewards him with another spoonful of rice. See, this is why they are friends. “But you dated that freshman before, didn’t you? Kim Sohyun?”

“We didn’t really date, we just went out a few times after theater practice,” He explains. “I haven’t dated anyone seriously, and I haven’t had my first kiss. No biggie.”

“Huh. I never knew.” Junmyeon chews on his dinner thoughtfully. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Well, you never asked personally, for one.” Kyungsoo shrugs again. “And if I told you guys, I’m sure the others will make a big deal out of it. You know how insufferable Baekhyun can get.”

“Ah, true.” Junmyeon shakes his head, smiling. He goes quiet after that, eyes turned once again to the movie, and Kyungsoo deems the topic closed. He returns to his dinner, chewing quietly, until—

“Do you want to kiss?”

Kyungsoo chokes on a piece of kimchi. “What.”

“Well, you said you’ve never been kissed. So, here I am, offering myself to you.” Junmyeon grins at him, and it even looks more infuriating slightly upside down. Kyungsoo barely resists the urge to hit him.

“And why, pray tell, should we do that now?” He asks with all the patience that he could muster at the moment. Which was, unfortunately, not much.

“Why not?” Junmyeon waggles his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo finally slaps him on the forehead. Hard. He yelps and sits up, a hand flying to cover the now red spot. “Ow! Hey!”

“You’re incorrigible.” He rolls his eyes, ignoring his friend’s antics as he finishes off his dinner.

“No, but you see? Think about it! When people ask, you can now answer that you did have your first kiss, and it was with your best friend. Aka me, but we can pretend it was one of the few people you had a fling with,” Junmyeon says, almost like he’s delivering an argument for a formal debate rather than a simple—but extremely stupid—conversation with his friend. “You can now not think about not having your first kiss, the boys will now stop hounding you, and we can all live happily.”

“And what’s in it for you?” Kyungsoo raises a brow.

“I’m doing it out of my innate selflessness.” Junmyeon makes a peace sign, flashing his nonexistent aegyo, and Kyungsoo reaches over to hit him on the thigh. Hard. “Ow! Stop that!”

“I’ll stop hitting you if you stop this extremely idiotic line of thinking right now.” He warns, and holds up a finger when Junmyeon opens his mouth to argue. “And yes, I think it’s dumb. I don’t care if I haven’t kissed anyone, okay? I’m not that desperate. It’s not something like a thesis that I have to accomplish in order to be a fully-fledged human or something. So drop it.”

“Fine.” Junmyeon huffs, crossing his arms and pointedly shuffling away from Kyungsoo. He’s petty like that, sometimes. Kyungsoo sighs and holds up his last piece of beef as a peace offering.

“You’re a child.” He shakes his head as Junmyeon smiles widely and eats the beef happily, scooting back to his previous spot to lie back down on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo touches the now pink spot on the latter’s forehead, soothing it with gentle fingertips. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yeah, it does. A lot. Kiss it better,” Junmyeon says. He earns another slap on the same spot for that comment, and he relishes in the latter’s pained yelp as he turns his attention back to the movie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

True to his word, Junmyeon doesn’t bring if up again when they’re with their other friends. He even helps Kyungsoo avoid the topic, even if it means making _him_ the target of their friends’ teasing. He doesn’t even bring it up when they’re alone. Kyungsoo honestly thought he forgot about it, and for that he is immensely thankful.

He is proven wrong when they go out for a movie on a seemingly mundane Friday night, their schedules miraculously free for once. Junmyeon is leaning on one of the tables as he squints at the snack bar menu when Kyungsoo catches up to him, two tickets for the 6PM showing of Coco clutched in his hand. “So, picked anything yet, or are you winning in this staring match with the menu?” He asks.

“I don’t know if I want the mozzarella sticks, or popcorn...” Junmyeon mumbles, mostly to himself. “You’re getting cheese nachos, right?”

“Yeah. And Sprite. When did I order anything else?” Kyungsoo shrugs, looking up at the menu himself. Wow, that font is small. Even with his glasses on, he’s having difficulty reading the options. He spots the combo meals (after much squinting), and he quickly points to it. “Hey, there are value meals right there. Nachos, mozzarella sticks, and an extra large drink. Want to split that?”

“Hmm, but I want popcorn, though. And Coke.” The latter frowns thoughtfully, still lost in thought.

Kyungsoo sighs and checks his watch as he sits down. Junmyeon can be too fickle sometimes. “Well, you might want to decide on our food, because the show starts in ten minutes. I want to catch the short film before the movie.”

Junmyeon obediently falls in line, but he still looks conflicted at the snack options in front of him. Kyungsoo shakes his head and pulls out his phone, opening the adult coloring book app that Baekhyun installed on his phone and idly finishing his version of Starry Night using only warm colors. It’s turning out pretty well, and he’s quite proud of it.

A loud thunk jolts him from his art (he’s a frustrated artist, okay?), and he looks up to see Junmyeon struggling with a carton of nachos and what looks like a drink cup with a small dipping container inside it. A large white cup is in front of him, the straw still unopened from its paper container. “What’d you get?” Kyungsoo asks, ripping the straw open.

“The value meal you wanted. It was a better deal than getting separate orders.” Junmyeon explains as he places their food on the table. He even remembered to buy extra cheese sauce for Kyungsoo. How sweet.

“Ah, see? You of little faith in my finance prowess,” Kyungsoo teases as he pokes the straw into the cup and takes a sip of the drink. He’s actually a linguistics major, but Junmyeon doesn’t call him out on it. “Is this Sprite?”

“Yeah, why?” The latter looks up from his mozzarella sticks, one halfway into the small pot of marinara. “I thought you wanted Sprite.”

“Well, yeah, but I thought _you_ wanted Coke.” He points out, even as he takes another sip. He’s usually a health nut, but Kyungsoo loves Sprite with his nachos. So sue him.

“One of us had to compromise, Soo,” Junmyeon says as he makes grabby hands for the drink. “Quit hogging it, we’re sharing that.”

“How romantic,” Kyungsoo replies dryly as he grabs his nachos and walks to the cinema, but he’s grateful all the same. Junmyeon is always so thoughtful, and he’s usually the one who makes the compromise. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to buy him ice cream when they go out for dinner after the movie.

Halfway into the movie, when Kyungsoo’s nachos are long gone and their drink is half-empty, Junmyeon leans over and whispers in his ear, “Hey, Soo.”

“What.” He mutters, eyes still trained on the screen. Damn it, Miguel, just sing on stage!

“I just realized something,” Junmyeon says.

“That you’re a huge disturbance to an otherwise good movie?” Kyungsoo shoots back, glaring at him. It’s a good thing they’re at the far back, on an empty row no less.

“I just realized we’ve been sharing a drink all night.” The latter grins at him, hints of mischief evident even in the low light. “You know what that means?”

“You’re a grade schooler stuck in a college junior’s body?” He quips, turning his attention back to the movie. His mind is already lagging with the Spanish, he doesn’t need Junmyeon’s silliness to add up to his headache.

“No, it means we’ve been indirectly kissing!” Junmyeon says gleefully, obviously proud of his realization.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Junmyeon, that doesn’t count as a real kiss. If it did, I would’ve gotten my first kiss years ago from Chanyeol. He always gives me his unfinished strawberry milk.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon blinks, mulling it over. “Want to make out, then?”

Kyungsoo chokes on a gulp of Sprite. “ _Junmyeon_. There are children here! This is a Disney movie!”

“What? We’re at the back of the theater, it’s dark, and we’re the only ones in this area. Might as well get your first kiss now, right?” The latter leans closer, making an exaggerated pout. Kyungsoo huffs and pinches him on the side, earning him a yelp.

“Shut up and watch the movie,” He says, turning his attention back to the film. He’d rather sing with Miguel and that sugar skull than lose his sacred first kiss to a sleazy make out session at a theater, thank you very much. Plus, Junmyeon’s breath slightly smells like the marinara sauce from his mozzarella sticks. Not cool.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even if Junmyeon usually dresses like a chaebol dream boy from a drama, he’s not the most organized of people in terms of his living space. Kyungsoo wouldn’t call him a slob, but really, Junmyeon has clothes and shoes lying around his apartment, books and papers piled everywhere, and his kitchen cupboards are a mess. Kyungsoo’s vocabulary isn’t rich enough to have another word for that. He has had enough of tripping on sneakers or having to clear up old takeout containers every time he visits (and that is often, because Junmyeon also gets lonely very easily), so one Saturday morning he puts his foot down and demands to spring clean Junmyeon’s apartment.

“But Kyungsoo, it’s autumn,” Junmyeon tries to protest, and Kyungsoo throws a (clean) pair of gloves at his face for that comment. He doesn’t miss, and he briefly considers a career in baseball before going back to folding Junmyeon’s laundry.

With the two of them, they clear out the living room pretty quickly: all clothes are either in the hamper or on Junmyeon’s bed, waiting to be sorted in the (still messy) closet; papers are all sorted in envelopes and placed in storage boxes next to the books, which are now shelved properly (because yes, Junmyeon has a huge bookshelf but doesn’t put books in it); and the coffee table finally free of trash and old cans of energy drinks. All that’s left to do is to vacuum it before they can move on to fixing the kitchen, and since Junmyeon couldn’t operate his vacuum machine, he is tasked to move the furniture from time to time. Everything is going pretty smoothly until in his haste to move the coffee table back to its original position, Junmyeon stubs his toe on the side of the sofa. _Hard_.

“Ow, shit, motherfuck—“ He cries out as he falls to the ground, curling up into a ball and clutching his toe. “Shit, it hurts, fuck—“

“Wow, for such a small injury you’ve already uttered more profanity than actual words,” Kyungsoo remarks, continuing his vacuuming somewhere far from Junmyeon.

“It _hurts_ ,” Junmyeon whimpers, like the true baby he is. Kyungsoo barely spares him a glance as he slides the vacuum cleaner under the TV stand.

“Still, no need for such explicit language,” He says. “You kiss your mother with that potty mouth?”

“No, but I’d like to kiss you with this mouth,” Junmyeon replies, and Kyungsoo is so caught off-guard that he fumbles with the vacuum before dropping it. He glares at his friend, who grins and waggles his eyebrows at him.

“What the hell, Junmyeon,” He says disbelievingly.

“Just putting it out there. The offer still stands, Kyungsoo-ah,” Junmyeon singsongs before jumping up and going to the kitchen, whistling happily. Kyungsoo sighs and resists the temptation to vacuum him away, too. God, he needs better friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fourth time it happens, it’s _kind of_ Kyungsoo’s fault.

There are much better ways to spend a Friday night. There’s Disney reruns and Chinese takeout, there’s a chicken and beer picnic near the Han River, there’s even a coffee art gallery in Sinchon with a 30% discount for students. At least, there’s something definitely better than a noisy, crowded house party with lame mixes, shitty punch, and a creepy stranger who just wouldn’t take a hint and has been trying to ask for Kyungsoo’s number for the last five minutes.

“C’mon, I won’t spam you or send you an unsolicited nude. Yet.” The tall stranger winks as he runs his hand through his hair in what he deems is a suave move. Kyungsoo barely even glances at him as he scans the crowd warily for a friendly face that can save him.

“Still no. I’m really not interested, so please back off,” He says flatly, resisting the urge to slosh his entire front with his beer. _Active non-violence, Kyungsoo. Deep breaths._

To his chagrin (but not to his surprise), the taller stranger does not back off. Instead, he crowds him even further, stepping into his personal space so much that Kyungsoo warily takes a step back. “Aw, sweetheart, don’t be like this. Playing hard to get is cute, but let’s cut to the chase, yeah?” Tall Creep smiles at him sleazily as he reaches forward to pull him close. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and steels himself to kick this guy where it hurts, in three, two—

Small hands bat away Tall Creep’s huge ones as they wrap around his waist, holding him close to a warm, sturdy body. Chapped lips drop a light kiss on his temple, and Kyungsoo looks up to see Junmyeon smiling at him. “Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Parking was hellish, and Baekhyun even more so,” He says. His tone is cheerful and light, but his whole body is tense.

“When are you ever early?” Kyungsoo quips, but it comes out fonder than he expected. He tries not to dwell on it as he leans against the elder’s chest for emphasis, quickly catching on to the plan.

“At least I’m here now!” Junmyeon chuckles before turning to Tall Creep. “Oh, sorry for being rude. I’m Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. And you are?”

Tall Creep raises a bushy eyebrow and glances at the latter’s proffered hand. “Yifan.” Tall Creep—Yifan—mutters dryly, grudgingly shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Yifan!” Junmyeon says brightly, even though Kyungsoo notices his grip is hard enough to make Yifan’s eye twitch. “Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but babe, Chanyeol’s looking for you. Says he urgently needs help wooing that tall, lanky sophomore he likes.”

“An emergency, indeed.” Kyungsoo snorts. “Shall we go then?”

“After you, love. Excuse us, Yifan.” Junmyeon nods at him, smile so saccharine the taller could only blink dazedly as he leads Kyungsoo towards the kitchen, where there are less people. Only when they’re leaning on the wall behind the door did they both sigh in relief, sagging against the ugly wallpaper.

“Babe, though?” He says, even as the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

Junmyeon groans and buries his face on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I panicked, okay? I saw him cornering you and I just power walked towards you. It was between that, or punching him square in the face.”

“Can you even reach?” He jokes, and Junmyeon retaliates by pinching him on the side. He laughs and bats his hands away. “I’m kidding!”

“I defended you, and this is how you repay me.” Junmyeon huffs, but his tone is fond. “Such a great boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo laughs again and reaches over to rest his hands on Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him closer. A tipsy Kyungsoo is a handsy Kyungsoo, but he’ll just regret this later. “My knight in shining armor,” He singsongs, smiling up at him. “Thanks, _babe_.”

“Don’t act cute, it doesn’t suit you.” Junmyeon replies, even as a pretty pink blush spreads across his cheeks and a too fond smile takes over his face. “You think he’ll fuck off if he sees us make out here in the kitchen?”

“What’s with you and making out,” He grumbles, but he’s smiling. Tipsy Kyungsoo is soft. Tipsy Kyungsoo has all his precious guards down. Tipsy Kyungsoo shouldn’t be this close to an extremely hot friend who has offered multiple times to kiss him. “Is he near?”

Junmyeon cranes his neck and scans the crowd, and Kyungsoo knows the answer before he even speaks because the latter’s face hardens ever so slightly. “Yeah. He’s looking this way,” He says. “I think he’s waiting for a show.”

Tipsy Kyungsoo is dumb and recklessly brave. He finds that out the hard way when he cups Junmyeon’s cheek with one cold hand and pulls him closer. “So kiss me, then.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen, and his (pretty pink) lips part ever so slightly at the command. Kyungsoo’s mouth turns dry. “Are you sure?” He asks tentatively.

No. Tipsy Kyungsoo is incapable of making sound decisions, and Subconscious Kyungsoo is too busy staring at Junmyeon’s mouth. So no, he’s not sure he wants to give up his first kiss just to derail a tall creep, but he shrugs anyway. “Yeah.”

It’s all the affirmation Junmyeon seems to need, because after a moment’s hesitation he takes a shaky breath and slowly leans closer. As the distance between them disappear, Kyungsoo could only let out a soft ‘meep’ before closing his eyes and waiting for the impact. He feels Junmyeon’s hot breath against his mouth, and in any moment now, their lips will brush and—

Junmyeon suddenly moves up and plants a soft, gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open in surprise, and Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh. “Wh-what?” He asks shakily.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says softly, fondly, almost adoringly, his thumb running across the smooth skin on his jaw, “You deserve more than just a drunken first kiss.”

Kyungsoo could only gape at him blankly as Junmyeon smiles and steps back, reaching down and intertwining their fingers together before tugging him back to the party, far away from Yifan. There’s a certain warmth that settles in his heart, laced with the tiniest bit of disappointment. He doesn’t know what to make of that, so he drowns it in beer instead and pointedly avoids Junmyeon’s gaze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon, aside from being a complete slob behind a pretty boy façade (Baekhyun’s words, not his), is the poster boy for the _umchinah_ , the mother’s friend’s son. He’s rich, smart, and handsome, and all the ahjummas love him and his boyish charms. Especially Kyungsoo’s mother. That point is cruelly proven when she squeals and hugs Junmyeon first the moment she opens the door, completely ignoring his own son standing at the side.

“Oh, Junmyeon, it’s been so long! You’ve grown taller, haven’t you? But you’re still so thin! Have you been eating well?” Mrs. Do fusses over Junmyeon’s fringe and collar, smoothing it down with gentle fingers.

“I’m great, Mom, thanks for asking.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he kicks off his shoes and makes a beeline for the kitchen. They’re at Gyeonggi to visit his parents because he’s feeling a little homesick. Junmyeon volunteered to go with him, partly because Kyungsoo promised his mother that he’ll cook lunch.

“Kyungsoo feeds me well enough, auntie,” Junmyeon says, smiling as he endures another bout of cheek pinching and sweater fixing as he sits with Mrs. Do in the dining area. “Yesterday, he made me kimchi spaghetti.”

“And he ate it all, didn’t even share with the others.” Kyungsoo snorts as he brings out the ingredients for doenjang jjigae.

“I didn’t know I had to share! I thought it was just for me!” Junmyeon complains. “I thought I was special.”

“Nope.” Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at him and hands him a knife. “Now go cut some tofu, you special snowflake.”

“I endured an hour-long train ride here to be fed, not to be enslaved,” The latter says, but he hops off his chair and grabs the block of tofu anyway. He slowly slices one and holds it up for Kyungsoo to inspect. “Good? Or too thick? Should I do cubes?”

“Cubes are good.” Kyungsoo finds himself smiling at Junmyeon, who looks so out of place in his house’s kitchen with his white button down and expensive wristwatch, but at the same time looks right at home, prepping ingredients beside him with a cute, determined frown.

“You two look so cute,” Mrs. Do pipes up, and Kyungsoo jumps. He almost forgot that his mother was there. “Soo-ah, when I saw Junmyeon with you today, I thought you’re finally bringing him home as your boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo’s hand almost slips from the onions he was cutting. “Mom, we’re not dating,” He says. Mrs. Do has always shipped them both. Kyungsoo is sure it’s lowkey because she wants Junmyeon as a trophy son-in-law.

“Yeah, auntie. Besides, Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to kiss me.” Junmyeon adds, and Kyungsoo steps on his foot. He barely even winces through his shit-eating grin, although he noticeably shuffles away from him.

“And why not? Waiting for the right time and all those dramatic things I see high schoolers spout on Naver these days?” Mrs. Do waves them off. “Soo-ah, I’ll make it easy for you: the perfect place and time for a kiss is at the altar.”

This time, both of them fumble with their knives, Junmyeon making a strangled sound as he halves a zucchini. “Mom, we’re not getting _married_ , jeez,” Kyungsoo hisses, neck hot with the embarrassment.

“Not yet, anyway,” Junmyeon mutters under his breath, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he wants to stab him or blush as red as the peppers he needs to chop.

“Never say never, son of mine. Now go cook lunch while I fix the laundry. And no frick fracking on my kitchen.” Kyungsoo’s face positively _burns_ with shame as Mrs. Do waltzes away with a sweep or her checked yellow skirt. They stay quiet for a while, sporting matching blushes as they finish prepping the ingredients, until Junmyeon breaks the silence by making a triumphant sound.

“All done!” He cheers, and Kyungsoo looks up to see perfectly cubed tofu and nicely cut zucchinis and radishes, all lined up in pretty rows on Junmyeon’s cutting board. “I did a good job, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah, you did well.” Kyungsoo acquiesces easily, even though he really shouldn’t blow up Junmyeon’s ego about something as trivial as chopping vegetables.

“So can I get a kiss as a reward for my efforts then, _hubby_?” Junmyeon’s smile turns into a sly smirk, slowly walking towards him, almost like a predator cornering his prey. Kyungsoo gulps and steps back, wincing when his back hits the countertop. The latter immediately cushions his hip with a hand, but that just draws them closer together. Kyungsoo is getting dizzier by the second, and his mind unhelpfully flashes back to when Yifan tried to corner him at the party. Only instead of wanting to pull away, anticipation floods his veins and makes him want to move closer. _Help_. “Or do you want to wait until the wedding?”

“T-there’s no w-wedding,” Kyungsoo stutters out, getting more and more flustered by the slowly decreasing gap between them. When did Junmyeon get this handsome, really? Or has he always been this good-looking, and he has just never noticed? Why is he considering it now? “W-we’re not even dating—“

“We aren’t? Oh no, who will tell Yifan?” Junmyeon has the audacity to actually look crestfallen, and Kyungsoo breathes easily again as the latter laughs and steps away. “I’m just kidding, babe.”

“You’re incorrigible,” He says, but his voice is shaky and his cheeks feel warm. He quickly faces the sink instead to wash the rice, because rice wouldn’t back him into a corner and call him _hubby_ and make his stomach all warm and happy. Oh, wait, not the last one.

Strong arms wrap around his middle, and Kyungsoo yelps as Junmyeon rests his chin on his shoulder. “And yet, you’re marrying me.” He singsongs in his ear, and Kyungsoo hates how fond he feels, or how much he appreciates the warmth of the embrace. Instead, he jabs him on the stomach with an elbow and ducks his head to hide his blush.

“Less flirting, more cooking,” Mrs. Do calls from the backyard. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes exasperatedly, but he couldn’t fight back the smile that creeps up his lips, especially when Junmyeon’s bright laugh fills the entire kitchen with light.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is having a terrible, no good, very bad day. So much for thanking God it’s Friday. His evening prayer might be a silent prayer of thanks because he hasn’t keeled over in extreme stress, or murdered someone because they pissed him off.

See, it all started with an all-nighter for a core subject (basic philosophy sucks, pass it on), then him sleeping through _all_ of his alarms in exhaustion, then arriving for his 8am lecture in time for a pop quiz. Then there was class after class after class, and just when he thought he could take a break, his international law professor scheduled a make up lecture from 6pm to 8pm. There went all his plans to buy groceries, go to the gym, and do laundry, lost in the void together with his will to live and his old international law textbook. He doesn’t even have the energy to cheer with the rest of the class when they finally get dismissed—he just lets out a long sigh, slams his laptop shut, and headdesks for a good two minutes. God, he’s so tired. He just wants to go home and sleep, but he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast, so he has to go grab dinner first. _Ugh_. Groaning softly, Kyungsoo reluctantly hefts his heavy backpack on his shoulder and shuffles outside the lecture hall along with the other sleep-deprived international studies majors.

To his (pleasant) surprise, Junmyeon is waiting for him outside the lecture hall, a takeout cup from his favorite café on one had and his phone on the other. He looks soft in his mustard yellow coat and black sweater, a checked scarf draped across his neck. The moment he spots Kyungsoo from the zombie-like crowd, he lights up and waves enthusiastically.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks when he finally extracts himself from the crowd. “Didn’t your class end like, hours ago?”

“Yeah, but Baekhyun told me you had a pretty shitty day, so I wanted to surprise you.” Junmyeon grins, pushing the cup into his frozen hands. “Let’s get dinner together?”

Kyungsoo pretends to think about it as he takes a sip of the drink—white mocha latte, his favorite. How can he say no, when Junmyeon practically waited three hours for him and got him his favorite drink to cheer him up? Throw in that hopeful, boyish smile and he’s sold. “I’d love to. Where do you want to eat?”

“Hmm, how does Mexican sound? My treat,” The latter suggests, and holds up a hand when Kyungsoo begins to protest. “And no, I insist. You had a long day, babe. You deserve to be treated tonight. If you feel guilty about it, make me kimchi spaghetti again tomorrow. Okay?”

Well, he _does_ feel shitty, and Junmyeon has a point, and really, he’s just too tired and hungry to argue, so he relents and says instead, “You know, you’re getting a little too comfortable calling me babe.”

“Force of habit. Do you prefer hubby better?” Junmyeon replies cheekily as he grabs his wrist and all but drags him to dinner, not even bothering to listen to Kyungsoo’s spluttering. He brings them both to a Mexican fusion food truck in a nearby food park that serves tacos, nachos, and burritos with a Korean twist. Kyungsoo finds them a table, and Junmyeon comes back with a platter of bulgogi cheese nachos, gochujang pork and beef tacos, and a mini bibimbap burrito. They split the food and a virgin sangria (that is oddly served in a fishbowl) between the two of them as they talk into the night about anything and everything, about Kyungsoo’s Western culture class today to Junmyeon’s impending internship to the latest shows on Netflix to Chanyeol’s dog Toben to Junmyeon’s mom nagging at him to bring home someone for Chuseok to Kyungsoo’s obnoxious neighbor who steals his newspaper every Thursday. When the food is all gone and Kyungsoo can barely remember his shitty day, Junmyeon disappears for a moment and comes back with cups of rolled ice cream for dessert, because as a pre-med student, he wholeheartedly believes that ice cream is the medicine for the heart. Kyungsoo disagrees and thinks Junmyeon’s smile is a better cure for the blues, but he swallows the thought along with a mouthful of coffee ice cream.

After dinner, Junmyeon volunteers to walk him home to his dorm even if his apartment is already near the food park. “I don’t mind the exercise. Besides, it’s already late. I wouldn’t let you go home alone either way.” He shakes his head when Kyungsoo insists on walking home alone. “Or are you just _that_ desperate to get away from me?”

“Oh no, I’ve been caught,” Kyungsoo says in the most monotonous voice he could muster, and Junmyeon laughs as they fall into step with each other. The night is cool and breezy, the moon bright and beautiful above the Seoul skyline. It’s a perfect night for a walk, and Kyungsoo is glad to spend it with Junmyeon.

“Hey, I just realized,” Junmyeon suddenly pipes up, and Kyungsoo turns to look at him questioningly. “This night reminds me of when I got my first kiss. Ice cream, walking her back home, the works.”

“I’m not Soojung, nor am I wearing cherry chapstick, though.” Kyungsoo points out. Junmyeon should know, because he borrowed his strawberry lip balm earlier.

“Yeah, well. I don’t really like cherries that much.” Junmyeon laughs softly, ducking his head down. The conversation dies after that, and they lapse back into comfortable silence until they reach Kyungsoo’s dorm. The guard buzzes them in both, Junmyeon already a familiar face after way too many visits, and they ride the elevator in peaceful silence until they reach the 4th floor.

“Thanks again for today,” Kyungsoo says when they slow to a stop in front of room 4112. “I owe you one.”

“It’s nothing. I’m glad to be of service.” Junmyeon smiles, and it’s a little bashful and a little too fond. He visibly hesitates for a moment before shrugging, almost like he talked himself out of something. “Well, good night, Kyungsoo.”

“Good night.” He nods before turning back to unlock his dorm room. It’s quiet and dark, so Baekhyun’s probably not home yet. With one last look back at Junmyeon, who is still idling about outside, Kyungsoo steps inside his dorm and closes the door behind him. Only when he passed by the mirror near the door—for Baekhyun’s CF practices, and for Kyungsoo to check if he looks _too_ homeless that day—did he realize that he has this huge, silly smile on his face. Almost like Baekhyun after a date. No, _exactly_ like how Baekhyun smiles after a great date. His heart feels light, and his brain is a happy mushy thing that is replaying tonight’s dinner and ice cream and walk back home with fairy lights and dramatic music, and the butterflies in his stomach are alive and raving to the sound of old love songs. And Kyungsoo stares at his lovestruck reflection, he realizes that today is the first day in weeks that Junmyeon did not ask him for a kiss. Which is a shame because he also realizes that he’ll probably give him one. Not because he is obliged to, or because he wants to get over it, or to finally shut him up, but because he wants to. It takes him many years, many missed opportunities, and a whole lot of lost time, but now he knows. And he hopes that it’s not too late.

Kyungsoo immediately rushes back to his front door and slams it open, scanning the hallway. To his surprise, Junmyeon is just about to go down the stairs, and he thankfully looks up at the sound of the door (because it’s _that_ loud—oops). “Kyungsoo?” He asks, confusion written all over his face. “What’s up?”

“You’re still here?” Kyungsoo asks. Okay, he really should’ve just ran out there and kissed him, but no, Junmyeon’s one step down, they’ll both fall and have concussions and possibly even amnesia and no, there is no way in hell that Kyungsoo will forget his first kiss.

“Uh, I was...texting someone.” Junmyeon trails off lamely, and it’s obviously a lie, but Kyungsoo thanks the heavens anyway. “And um, I—well, what are you doing here?”

“You forgot something,” He says.

“I did?” Junmyeon, bless his soul, walks back up to him and peeks into his dorm. “What?”

“My good night kiss.” Kyungsoo looks up at him seriously, his face devoid of any emotion (even though his heart is hammering and his brain is yelling at him about how stupid this is).

Junmyeon, bless his soul again (do angels have souls? Kyungsoo should look into that), is visibly taken aback, his beautiful eyes blinking confusedly and the most beautiful shade of pink creeping up his cheeks. “Wh-what?”

“My good night kiss. Jeez, Junmyeon, you take me out on a date but don’t even send me off with a _hug_.” He raises an unimpressed eyebrow, and channels all his energy to force down a silly smile at Junmyeon’s flustered face.

“I—“ The blush has spread to Junmyeon’s ears and neck now, his eyes wide and disbelieving. “I—I’m sorry? I didn’t—I didn’t think you’d w-want one? I’m—I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but—I never—“

 _For so long_ , really? Now Kyungsoo’s a melted puddle of goo. There goes his perfectly constructed stoic façade and his carefully built walls, but for Junmyeon, he’s more than willing to tear all his defenses down anyway. He smiles and reaches up to cradle Junmyeon’s blabbering face with his perpetually cold hands, running a thumb across his warm, pink cheeks before standing on his tiptoes (Junmyeon’s a little taller) and pressing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. For a moment they just stay like that, the latter frozen under his touch, and a part of Kyungsoo worries he read the situation differently. But before he could pull away, small, warm hands rest on his waist and slowly guides him closer as the lips under his start to move, and Junmyeon finally lets his eyes close and kisses him back. And really, when he imagined his first kiss, he was thinking of the ones in romcoms where they’ll be kissing under pretty lights or the gentle snowfall or even under the rain, somewhere more romantic and secluded. He thought his first kiss had to be so special it almost needs to be planned, otherwise it’ll just be another basic story to tell. But even though the hallway in his dorm isn’t the most romantic of places, with its drab cream walls and slightly dim lighting and a lingering smell of jjajjangmyeon in the air, even though there’s no snow or rain or fairy lights or dramatic music, and even though Junmyeon’s lips are chapped from the cold and he tastes like the matcha ice cream and a hint of spearmint (from his after dinner mint, says the gochujang interferes with the ice cream) and not like strawberries or cherries, Kyungsoo’s heart has finally decided that fuck it all, Junmyeon is the right person, and any time will be a perfect time as long as he’s with him, be it a food park, his dorm, or okay, even in front of the altar (you win this time, Mama Do).

Eventually they have to separate for much needed air, and Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see a shell-shocked Junmyeon, his lips almost as red as his cheeks. His eyes are dazed and unfocused, like he’s not believing anything that just happened, and his hands are frozen on Kyungsoo’s waist, not moving an inch. _Cute_. “Good night, Junmyeon,” He chuckles as he reluctantly steps away from the latter. He wants to kiss him some more and maybe snuggle a bit on the couch, but he knows Junmyeon has a make up lecture tomorrow morning, and his apartment complex is quite far. Junmyeon’s arms just fall down at his side, the man still too shocked to speak, and Kyungsoo just laughs harder as he waves at him and goes back inside his dorm. After a moment he hears loud whooping, and he shakes his head fondly as he pads towards the kitchen to make some tea. Maybe Baekhyun’s favorite matcha hot chocolate can recreate the taste of Junmyeon’s lips—and if not, well. He can always kiss him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to put this disclaimer, even if it is a G-rated fic: all of Junmyeon's actions are friendly banter. They are meant to tease, not to make someone uncomfortable. Please note: 1) their innate closeness 2) how they still manage a friendly distance, even with conversations and 3) how nothing is forced upon someone else. Everything, except one plot device, is 110% consensual. Said plot device is non-triggering, non-explicit, and is resolved. If you have a problem with this fic regarding this issue, please send me a message so I can rectify my tags and/or story accordingly.
> 
> Seriousness aside—title is from Kiss You by One Direction! This was actually an old WIP for another fandom, and I sort of resurrected it and now it's...this. Another meh 5+1 with fake dating and ahjummas and the overuse of babe, because why not. I'm not that happy with this but I had to get it out of my system anyway bc Valentine's Day is suffocating me with feelings, so. I'm extra soft with the Nature Republic fanmeet photos too, so excuse me for the very soft and handsy!sudi. I regret nothing (except this entire fic). Oh well i promise neighbors au valentine's day edition will be better (not rly lmao)(also it's not that special don't expect much)(will i even finish it in time for vday? probs not)(sorry in advance)
> 
> Yell at me on how dumb this is on [twitter](http://twitter.com/apaixon0)


End file.
